The invention relates to the transformation of a reciprocal movement obtained from a piston by the thrust of a fluid, into a rotary movement recoverable on a shaft or reciprocally.
Such transformation is traditionally obtained by a link-crank assembly with the drawbacks inherent in this system. In fact, the analysis of the force exerted on the link reveals a horizontal component, absorbing energy. In addition, for a constant rotational speed of the shaft, that of the piston follows a sinusoidal function, whence a reduced mean linear speed.
In use in thermal engines, the link-crank assembly makes it necessary to use different expedients such as ignition and exhaust advance, movement of the piston in accordance with a rigid mathematical law.
The present invention proposes overcoming these drawbacks and provides a device for transforming a reciprocal movement into a rotary movement which, while being of great mechanical simplicity, allows optimum efficiency to be obtained without requiring the use of ignition and exhaust advance of the thermal engines.